


Somewhere I belong

by embersandturquoise



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Shameless (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fiona Gallagher - Freeform, Fluff, James Mcavoy - Freeform, shameless uk, steve and fiona, steve mcbride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: After the happenings in S02 E04 Steve has to flee the country.Now he´s been in Spain for months and misses Fiona.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Steve McBride
Kudos: 1





	Somewhere I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kudos and comments.

**Somewhere I belong**

Steve stood on the balcony, his hands gripping around the railing. He was watching the waves rolling towards the shore.

Sun was high and the temperature had already exceeded 35 degrees.

The view was more than beautiful. As was the apartment he owned for six long months now. Actually this could have been a dream-come-true. Waking up to the sound of seagulls in a cosy warm bed, breakfast served in a tiny bar down at the beach, nothing to do but watching the tourists come and go. A surf from time to time, talks with Ricky from the Italian restaurant, tapas for lunch and a daily swim in the ocean.

It could have been the life he had ever wanted, but in fact it wasn´t.

He missed Fiona.

He missed the kids.

He even missed Chatsworth Estate with all those dysfunctional people.

It had been the first place he had felt welcomed in all his life.

His hair had grown longer and even the beard had turned into something that finally was worth that name. Steve noticed the looks of the women whenever he walked around in the small village – beautiful women by the way – but he wasn´t interested. Not even in sex.

He wanted Fiona back. He wanted his life back.

How had he ended in such a mess? How had he managed to fuck up what had been the best thing that ever had happened to him?

Steve sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair.

He thought of Fiona.

Her contagious smile, the gleam in her eyes, the way she laughed, the way she walked, how she cared for her siblings... She was the toughest person he had ever known and he loved her to bits.

Never had he thought he was for her when he first saw her in that club and though it had happened. She fell in love with him. They had been about to marry, they had established their own flat, they had been so fucking happy.

And then the drug deal had gone as wrong as anything could go wrong. He had accidentally killed the one dealer and was forced to leave the country.

And only with Tony´s help... That was the real paradox in this story. Tony had taken the other dealer prisoner, Tony had arranged for Steve to get out and over the border, Tony had provided the apartment and it was Tony, who was paying for it. With which money, Steve didn´t know. And he didn´t want to know anyway.

Here he was; trying to get his life sorted. Again... Trying to find out where his place was. What he could do to build another life. A life where he earned his money in a righteous way. A life he would live with Fiona.

Fiona... he so dearly missed her.

He missed kissing her, he missed the way her small firm breasts felt under his hands, he missed how she cuddled into him as if he was the safest and most desired place on earth.

There was a knock on the door.

Steve frowned.

No one ever came here but the personnel for cleaning. Just had they already done their work this morning.

He took a deep breath and walked over.

When he opened the door his heart skipped a beat.

They looked at each other like struck. For a moment Steve wondered if he was suffering from hallucinations now, but then he started to breathe again and enfolded her in a tight warm embrace which he never wanted to end again.

“You´re here... you´re really here... How...?”

he stammered and tears rolled down his cheeks. His heart was beating wildly and he needed to touch her, to feel her, to ensure himself that she was real.

Fiona looked up at him, her eyes full of wonder and doubt and then there was that spark again and she smiled and she cried and she pulled him close into a kiss and he knew he was safe.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
